DESCRIPTION: This is a new application for an Area Research Enhancement Award. Brain amyloid proteins, acute phase proteins and enzymes associated with free radical scavengers are prominent in senile plaques and are diagnostic features of Alzheimer s Disease. The applicant hypothesizes that these molecules in senile plaques represent, in part, axonal/dendritic sprouting on a non-permissive substrate. This is based on preliminary observations showing that several of these molecules are up-regulated in the olfactory bulb in association with normal regenerative replacement of the olfactory nerve. The applicant seeks two years of support to further investigate this phenomenon. Specifically, the PI will make chemical lesions of the olfactory epithelium and then use quantitative northern and western blots as well as immunohistochemistry to measure changes in a number of plaque associated molecules during the degenerative and regenerative phases of the olfactory nerve.